


D.Va's Shopping Trip

by Damien_Kova



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	D.Va's Shopping Trip

Standing in front of the local grocery store, Hana Song smiled to herself as she undressed out of her body-tight suit. As she slowly undressed, just out of sight of the common people going in and out of the store regularly, the Korean girl revealed her painted body to the world, recalling the painstaking hours it took to get every inch of her body to match her suit as it was on her body. “Well…. It’s now or never.~” Using her phone as a mirror to check herself out, the internet sensation took a quick picture and posted it to only one of her dozens of online sites, wondering if any of her fans would be able to tell the difference between her painted body and her actual suit. However, as she set her phone down in the pile of clothing, she wouldn’t be able to find out until she had finished her shopping trip.

 

Stepping into the store was nothing new for the girl, this being one of the store the girl would frequent when in need of food and drinks for one of her thousands of gaming sprees and charity livestreams. But as she grabbed a cart and went down one of the nearly empty aisles, something else clicked in her mind. If anyone had caught onto what she was doing, her career, Overwatch, gaming, everything… would be ruined without a moment’s notice. But D.Va had been debating on doing this for far too long to give up on the idea now. Every step she took was another down the path towards depravity as her exhibitionism sparked inside of her more and more. It didn’t help that a few people had already given her odd looks, as if they noticed something was off but had no idea what it was.

 

It was certainly an inner surprise for the girl to know that under the body paint was a virgin body that she just wanted to show off, part of her knowing how rewarding it would be to let people see her, but also knowing how devastating it would be to her career and popularity if she actually did so. This was definitely as close as she could get without risking too much, stepping past a clearly older man who gave her another odd look, staring at her breasts like he could see her nipples hardening with the paint. “Something wrong, sir?” Of course, she expected her voice to throw the man off and cause him to avert his gaze, which is exactly what she needed and wanted.

 

As the two walked their separate ways, Hana filling her cart with a few bags of off brand chips that she enjoyed and moving on to the next aisle, the young girl couldn’t help but admit that having the man stare at her like that felt… better than she could’ve expected. She didn’t know that simply being stared at would be able to get her going as much as it did. The Korean girl has had people stare at her multiple times whenever she goes out, a few even brave enough to cop a feel of either her breasts or her ass. But this… What she was doing here and now, was something far better than anything she had experienced before, especially with the knowledge of being a virgin and doing something so depraved.

 

The next aisle was no different, another person staring at her ass just long enough for her to find it arousing before catching their attention and causing them to look away from her. This time, though, she didn’t bother putting anything in her cart, just happy with the attention she was getting from the four to five people in the aisle around her. Even as she left, she thought she heard one of the people muttering about how her suit looks off today, and that lit her up even more. Even though the risks were very present in her mind as she was going about this dangerous endeavor, having someone verbally mention that something was off was enough of a push to get her to go a step further than she expected when she walked in.

 

Moving on towards the dairy section, she came across a woman who looked a bit older than her but still young enough to not make D.Va think this woman would throw a fit over what she was about to do. Stepping around the woman, Hana made sure to bend over as she reached for some random object in the back in the produce in front of her, giving the unknown woman a clear view of her ass for a few solid seconds before muttering something to herself to catch attention yet again. “Dammit… They don’t have it here…” Of course, it was a lie, but it was enough to cause the woman to lean over and ask what she was looking for, feeling her casually touch Hana’s plump and jiggly rear before pulling her hand away. “Lesson learned, don’t stand too close…” Even as it annoyed her to having been touched by the woman but nothing being said about her ‘outfit’, the Korean couldn’t help but smile as she went back to her cart empty-handed, but with arousal starting to coat her upper thighs. It was only the first person she utterly displayed herself for, but she could already feel herself getting hornier by the second and wanting to do it again and again.

 

This time, however, she waited for someone to have just walked into the store before following them and repeating the process. Getting in front of them just enough to catch their attention before pretending to look for something she wants. As she looked, she could feel this new person’s eyes ogling her body, silently memorizing every inch and curve she had before she reached behind and grabbed one of her soft asscheeks, spreading it just enough to show her puckered hole. The young internet sensation couldn’t help but giggle as she listened to the gasp leave the stranger behind her, him clearly wanting to see more of her. But, unfortunately for him, she was quick to let go and listen to the slapping sound her ass made before jiggling in front of him and moving to the next aisle, leaving the stranger wanting more just like she had hoped.

 

Hana had no idea just what was going through her mind as she continued doing this to more and more people, letting them see her ass and pretending to let out a surprised gasp as a few even touched her. But that was all she’d let them do, put a fingertip to her painted skin before stopping them and moving on to another section of the store. At least, that was the case until she noticed a security guard starting to follow her around, trying to not make it obvious as he did so. “Um… Is something wrong, Sir?~” The young girl did her best to sound cute and innocent as she asked, but she was unable to hide the red tint on her cheeks and lust in her eyes as she looked at him. “I’m just trying to find what I need for a challenge I’m doing tonight online. I haven’t been able to find your peppers anywhere.” She did her best to lie to the man, keeping an innocent persona as he stared into her eyes.

 

A heavy sigh left his lips before he pointed behind him. “Follow me, Hana. We actually just shifted inventory around, so that makes sense.” Turning around, the guard failed to notice the color draining from the girl's face as he said her name. Even if she was an internet sensation and sort of a celebrity, it wasn’t like her to meet security guards who knew her. Only one thought went through her mind as she followed him.

 

“Sir, how do you know my name? Do you recognize me from somewhere?” Her voice was quiet, genuinely shy and confused for a moment before she spotted the peppers around the man. However, as she reached for them, she got a reaction she didn’t expect, the guard grabbing her wrist and pulling her close enough to whisper in her ear.

 

“I’ve been a long time fan. That’s why I’m letting you off with just a warning for your stunt. I’ll look the other way today, but show up in nothing but body paint again and I will have to detain and arrest you.” Letting her go, he took a step behind her and slapped her ass. “Keep that in mind and enjoy your day.”

 

The gamer’s heart sank as she realized if he noticed, so could dozens of others. However, that wasn’t the only thing she felt, as an unquenchable sense of excitement started bubbling up inside her core, causing her to drop a hand down to her crotch. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to just give in and do what her body craved. “Maybe….” Before she could think clearly again, she pushed her fingers knuckle-deep into her cunt, moaning out and having to hold the cart she pushed around for support. So sensitive that her knees almost buckled from just one finger, the poor girl lustfully wondered what having a cucumber inside of herself as people watched her would feel like. Though, as she looked up, she could already see a girl just a year or so younger than her staring at her body, desire in her eyes.

 

That was all it took for D.Va to decide to let her career go into ruin, turning around and spreading her legs and lower lips, giving the stranger a view clear as day to her near dripping pussy. Of course, neither spoke a word, but as the gamer plunged a second finger knuckle-deep, she could see the other girl take a step closer, as if wanted a better look. Hana knew that as she moved her fingers inside of herself, hitting her known sweet spots and letting out moan after moan, there would be more people gathering around her soon. But luckily, she didn’t care anymore, welcoming a crowd of onlookers would most likely be all it took to push this Korean girl through her orgasm and have her walking out happily.

 

Her eyes darted back and forth as more and more people gathered around the sweet sounding moans she made, happily getting a view and starting to take pictures of her. The future of her gaming career was the last thing on her mind as she noticed the men in the crowd starting to get hard from her show, only making her hotter and needier down below. Luckily, she spotted one with something she was looking for, and her smile only growing as she waved for him with her free hand, gesturing for him to get closer. “Bring me that cucumber, cutie.~” Of course, being told to do something like that by an attractive girl masturbating in the middle of the store was something no one would deny, so he hurried and brought her the item she was seeking, receiving a kiss on his cheek as thanks before getting shoved away.

 

Now, D.Va was a girl of many talents of abilities, but one of which that no one ever knew was just how well she could take a cucumber forcing its way into her cunt inch by inch. Bringing a hand to her breast and kneading the soft mound while the other tended to the food that was quickly filling her core entirely, the girl let out a harsh moan, only making the crowd around her even needier for more of a show. And that’s exactly what she gave them, dropping down to the floor on her knees and pushing the food in and out of her hole while letting out more pleasured moans than before, adoring the attention she was getting from her lurid stunt. It only added to the pleasure and bliss her exhibitionism granted her as she noticed a few of the woman with their hands in their underwear, playing with themselves at the sight of this horny gamer.

 

However, she was quick to notice the security rounding the corner with a pair of cuffs in hand, eyes going wide in surprise as he dropped them in front of her and let her keep up her show. A silent way of saying he’d let her go for today as long as she kept doing a good job with her show. From that moment on, every motion she made was both a show and a promise, bringing her to the edge of her orgasm while everyone watched and ruined her career with the semi-threat of being taken away for this. Hana knew she could talk her way out of the arrest if needed, but she found a small sense of thrill in the risk of actually being taken away just because she was horny and wanted to touch herself.

 

Pushing the cucumber into her hole one more time, the gamer let out a near howl of pure bliss as her orgasm struck through her, causing her juices to coat the floor in front of her. However, she didn’t stop there, wanting to continue riding this orgasmic high she was feeling. Continuing to push the cucumber as deep inside of her as she could make it without losing her grip on it just to pull it back out and leave her feeling empty for just a moment, Hana was eager to look up at the crowd in front of her, smiling at the lustful looks in their eyes. Even if her first orgasm had broken its way through her, she was already quickly on her way to a second, absolutely loving everything that was going on around her.

 

Even some of the crowd started to go out of their way to show how much they enjoyed her show, a few men taking out their cocks and stroking them in her face as a few women pulled their clothing down just enough to show their fingers teasing their folds. It was a hellish heaven that she was in, not wanting any of them to cum on her or even risk getting others in trouble for her horniness, but…. Deep down, she had to admit the love and rush she felt for this moment. Knowing she could make a crowd of just regular shoppers, along with a security guard want her so much they’d be willing to do something like this out in the open public with her. It was just the kind of rush that made her think about doing this a second time somewhere else.

 

However, as her pleasure high started to fade, the Korean girl was more than happy to bend over on the floor, pressing her painted breasts to the clean tile and licking up just a drop or two of her own juices. Even as she decided to be finished masturbating and leave before she cared too much again, she wanted to put on one final act for her crowd. A smile came back to her face at the taste of her own juices, prompting her to immediately pull the cucumber out of her and rise to her feet, leaving the crowd in shock for a moment. Hana’s smile grew even wider for just a moment before she started to look the piece of food clean, treating it just like it was a cock she had worshipped a moment ago. Her soft lips planted dozens of kisses along the length of it before her tongue danced around the length of it, cleaning it.

 

Once she was finished with her final show, the girl eagerly placed the cucumber back into the man’s hands and started heading to the door, purposefully swaying her hips and shaking her ass with each step she took. Hana paid close attention to listen if someone was following her, as she stepped out of the front door, cum painted along her thighs and a firm handgrip mark on her breast from her own teasing, she knew she was in the clear just enough to make her way somewhere else without being followed. She had even forgotten about her actual body suit and phone as she walked through the parking lot, a smile still ever present on her lips as she did so. Maybe she should find somewhere else to do this with while the rush was still within her. She’d certainly be known and recognized at the local gaming place.


End file.
